That's What Makes You Beautiful
by edger230
Summary: After a horrible breakup with her boyfriend, Kitty grows angry and upset. Only Dudley can help her feel better. Song That's What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction.


**Hey TUFF Puppy fans! Just thought I'd let you know that Mission; Really big Mission will be airing on TV on March 31 (I checked on my TV!) On with the story!**

Kitty sat on her bed trying very hard not to burst into tears. They weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of anger and hate. Her boyfriend Hunter Fox had just broken up with her. She wouldn't have been this upset if it had been a simple breakup, but it wasn't. Hunter made it pretty clear that he wanted another girl instead of her. He had come to their date and told Kitty how much prettier and better the girl was than her and told Kitty he had wanted to breakup with her for a long time but he knew that she would just cry for him to come back.

Kitty had left the restaurant with her last words to him being, "I'm not desperate. I wouldn't cry for you to come back for a million bucks." Lastly, she gave him a hard punch in the face leaving him with a swelling black eye and a bloody nose **(A.N. GO KITTY!)** With that she stormed out of the restaurant angrier than ever with everyone in the restaurant staring at her.

Kitty suddenly began to punch the walls of her bedroom cursing Hunter under her breath. She then heard a knock at her apartment door. She walked out of her bedroom and when she saw who was at the door she felt slightly better. She opened the door and Dudley walked in. Seeing her best friend's smile made her a little calmer.

"Hey Kitty. I left my blaster... hey, are you okay?" Dudley asked as his expression changed from a smile to being confused. "You look pretty upset."

Kitty shook her head and looked down at the floor.

"Did something happen with Hunter?" Dudley asked. He had known that she had been dating Hunter and he made her very happy. His instincts told him that something was wrong with her relationship with him.

Kitty took a deep breath, sat down on the couch and after Dudley sat down next to her, she told him the whole story. With every word Kitty said, Dudley hated Hunter more and more. Finally, Kitty couldn't hold in her tears any longer and buried her head in her hands. Dudley hated to see her like this. There was no way he could tell her how he felt about her now and expect her to give him a positive feedback. Other than leaving his blaster at her apartment, that was the whole reason he had come to see her. He wanted to tell her he loved her. Dudley finally gently hugged her. Kitty after a while returned the gesture.

"Dudley, am I really as awful as Hunter said?" Kitty asked after she pulled away from the hug. Dudley couldn't believe what he had just heard. He hugged her once again and she returned it. Dudley wanted to tell her how amazing and beautiful she was but then he got a better idea. He began to sing.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Kitty couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Dudley really feel this way about her? She stopped crying and began to relax in his arms suddenly realizing her heart was racing. Could she have been feeling the same way and didn't know it? She continued to listen to Dudley's soothing voice.

_So come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful _

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Realizing Dudley was done, although she didn't want to, Kitty pulled away from the hug. "Do you really mean all that?" she asked him.

"I swear on this…" Dudley looked around the room and finally placed his hand on the couch. "Couch." Kitty laughed. Before her courage could go away she kissed Dudley right on the lips. Dudley was shocked at first but relaxed and deepened the kiss and smiled when he heard a small purr coming from Kitty. The two only pulled apart when they knew they would explode if they didn't take a deep breath.

"I can't believe I didn't realize till now. I love you Dudley." Kitty said.

Dudley was jumping for joy on the inside. "I love you too Kitty."

The End


End file.
